


What Happens in the Fright Zone

by ProteinBlob



Series: SU-SPOP Crossover Crap [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Regret, commission, post-coital regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Steven makes an excursion out to the Fright Zone with the intent to meet someone.
Relationships: Catra (She-Ra)/Steven Universe, Catra/Steven Universe
Series: SU-SPOP Crossover Crap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What Happens in the Fright Zone

Steven made his way into the Fright Zone, walking and sometimes floating over the various wreckage that was left. He had agreed to meet here with someone, someone that he wanted to hide from Connie. If she knew about this, she would definitely freak out. So, he continued making his way inside, steeling his nerves as he walked down the desolate, silent corridors, humming to himself as he did, trying to stave off the silence.

He kept glancing at the walls, some of the pristine and spotless while others had impact marks and scratches. He’d never been here without Adora or Glimmer to guide him, but he felt he knew the layout of the place well enough. Sometimes he thought he heard a noise or saw a shadow move, putting him on edge as he made his way to the barracks.

He walked past the locker rooms, peeking inside just in case. Most of them were closed, save for a few where pictures were taped to the inside of the doors. He couldn’t see her anywhere. She was waiting for him, hopefully, lord knows he didn’t want to stay here any longer than needed.

Finally, he stepped inside the bedrooms, looking around the dark room carefully, hoping to find who he was meeting.

“Catra? Catra, are you here?” He asked, whispering softly as he tiptoed around the room.

“If you’re trying to freak me out, it’s not funny.” He said through gritted teeth, each step of his making a soft metallic impact as he walked across the floor, peeking between beds and sometimes under them.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light, making Steven jump and flash pink as he did, looking around the room frantically.

“You know there’s a light switch, right?”

He turned to the source of the voice, seeing Catra leaning against a wall, right beside what was no doubt the light controls. He exhaled in relief, his body going back to normal as he saw her.

“Sorry. I don’t know this place that well.” He said, walking over to her.

“Clearly.” Catra said, watching him lean against the wall beside her.

He looked over at her, silent for a bit as he tried to think of something to say to the Magikat.

“So…how’ve you been?” Steven was the first to ask, his hands clasped as he did.

Catra let out a sigh, looking down at the ground, almost ashamed to look the other in the eyes.

“It’s been alright. Things have been well in Brightmoon so far. Still feels kind of weird to be out of the Horde after all this time.” She said.

“I see. I understand that. And uh, how’s…Adora?” He was a bit too nervous to bring it up, unsure how the other would react.

“…She’s been doing well.” She answered lowly, “Been gone on a lot more She-Ra missions lately. I just wish she could spend more time back home.” She leaned limply against the wall, letting out a sigh as she stared down.

“How about you and Connie?” She asked, thinking it was fair that he talk about his situation as well.

He tilted his head up, a solemn look on his face as he did. He didn’t look mad or upset, just contemplative.

“We’ve been alright, I guess. Connie’s been out on her college trips, and I’ve been traveling too. She says she wants to visit me, but she also says she gets too busy at times.” He sighed, still looking up.

“Right, right…” Catra bit her lip pensively, watching him for a few seconds before reaching a hand towards his, holding it softly.

He looked right back at her, a sad smile starting to form on his face, prompting Catra to smile back.

“…We can still back out of this, you know. We haven’t done anything yet, and I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” Catra assured softly, her thumb rubbing softly across his knuckles. She kept looking at his face, anticipating him to step back from this.

Steven took a deep breath, “If you wanna back out, you can. I’m not.” He said tersely, as if knowing the gravity of the situation he was in, and yet still willing to go through with it.

“…Alright. I’m going through with it too.” Catra said, stepping closer to Steven as she did.

She watched as he started to turn his body towards her. He was only a few inches shorter than her, but he radiated a commanding energy, enough to make the young girl putty in his hands.

Catra watched him carefully, in the next moment he had her pinned to the wall, both pairs of eyes locked together as she waited for his next move.

He lunged his face forward, pressing his lips against hers as he kissed the Magikat deeply, the other eagerly accepting of it as she kissed him back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close as she kissed him, her tongue starting to mingle and circle his own as she did. His hands slid under the other’s shirt, feeling up her sensitive, furry belly, making the other whimper softly as he did.

Catra muffled her moans against his mouth, gasping hotly as she started to feel him grab her hips, pulling her away from the wall and toward one of the beds.

Of course, it happened to be the one her and Adora used to share.

That didn’t register with the cat for now, as she felt Steven begin to strip her down, exposing her even more. Soon enough, she was fully naked for him, her dripping womanhood on display for the gem hybrid as she was laid down.

Steven pulled his mouth away, gasping softly for breath as he looked into her eyes, hands on her shoulders as he looked down at her body.

He was gasping softly, catching his breath as he scanned her form, then looking back into her eyes.

“You look amazing~” He said with a grin, now starting to pull his own pants down. His hard cock was on display, it throbbing and dripping in anticipation as he eyed the nude woman.

Catra bit her lip as she stared at it, knowing full well what was going to happen. She braced herself for it, watching as Steven lined himself up with her entrance. A small moan escaped her as she felt the thick, pink tip against her. Her eyes met his briefly, but then looked away, up at the bunk they were under. Even when she was this far gone, she couldn’t stand looking into someone else’s eyes.

Steven thought the same thing, his focus now on the mattress as he slowly began pushing himself inside her. He let out a low moan, biting his lip as he felt her tight, warm walls around his cock. He could hear her soft moans as he pressed his chest to hers.

There wasn’t much buildup as he began thrusting himself in and out of her, grunting and moaning as he filled the kitten up, all the while he could feel her nails lightly dig into his back, making him shiver in arousal.

He kept on thrusting inside her, grunting and moaning against her as he did, his eyes slammed shut as he held Catra tightly.

“Haaah~ Mmf~ C-Connie…”

Catra didn’t correct him, as if she was one to talk. She had her eyes closed as well, clutching the other tightly as she felt his hot member throb in her.

“Ahhhh!~ Adora! Adora, please!~”

Steven didn’t bother correcting her either, much more focused on finishing as he kept on slamming himself inside her, each thrust bringing him closer to climax. He held Catra tighter, teeth gritted as he throbbed faster and harder inside.

“Mmmm!! G-Gonna cum!” He warned, his own nails digging into her hips as he started rutting faster inside her.

“Me too! D-Do it inside!” Catra cried out, her claws digging through the back of his jacket and shirt, scraping across his bare flesh.

This twinge of aroused pain was enough to bring Steven over the edge, making him thrust deep inside Catra as he came, shooting her load inside her as she held her close.

The two of them howled in ecstasy as they climaxed, clutching each other tightly as they rode out their climaxes. Guilt and temporary release filled them both as they laid with each other on the bed, sweat staining their bodies as they did.

They were now laying side by side, gasping softly as they stared up at the ceiling, the reality of the situation hitting the two.

“…We’re fucked.” Steven said lowly.

“I know.” Catra agreed, letting out a groan as she cupped her face in disappointment.

Steven took a deep breath, starting to put his pants back on as he began to sit up.

“We should probably head back.”

Catra sat up as well, putting her own clothes back on as she limply stood up, her ears hanging down as she rest a hand on her stomach, a growing ache forming there.

“I can help you get back out if you need it.” She said.

“No, it’s fine. Probably better if we go separate. I’ll just tell them that I got snagged on a branch or something about this.” He pointed to his back, at the rips Catra left.

“Right…I’ll see you around, I guess.” Catra sighed, looking at the ground.

“Yeah, see ya.” Steven waved off, hands in his pockets as he made his way out of the abandoned building.

With each step, Steven felt more and more guilty for what he felt, it was only a matter of time before this was going to come back and bite him, whether it be his own way or not.

As he stepped out from the building he, looked down at his hand, seeing it start to glow pink.


End file.
